1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual prism sheet and a backlight assembly having the dual prism sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual prism sheet capable of refracting incident light in a vertical direction having the dual prism sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a liquid crystal material between an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The liquid crystal material controls an amount of light incident into a substrate, and images are displayed. The LCD apparatus requires a light source for displaying the images.
An LCD apparatus is a non-emissive type LCD apparatus that uses light in order to display images. Thus, the LCD apparatus requires a backlight assembly that provides the liquid crystal display panel with the light. The backlight assembly for the LCD apparatus is classified into a direct illumination type and an edge illumination type in accordance with a position of the light source. A lamp is disposed at a rear surface of the LCD apparatus and emits the light directly toward the LCD panel in the direct illumination type. In the edge illumination type, a lamp is disposed at sides of a light guide plate (“LGP”) and emits the light toward the LGP, and the light provided from the light source is incident into the LCD panel through the LGP.
In the edge illumination type, the light provided from the lamp of the backlight assembly is guided by the LGP, and passes through a prism sheet on the LGP to improve a vertical incidence of the light. Thus, the light is supplied to the LCD panel. The prism sheet guides the light from the LGP in the vertical direction with respect to the LCD panel. Various prism sheets have been developed for guiding light in a vertical direction. However, the luminance in the vertical direction is restricted, so that the luminance of the LCD apparatus is decreased.